


What do you do for fun on this Earth?

by ForeverFemslash



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/F, Frottage, Morning Sex, Orgasm, Smut, a smig of angst, date, giving head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverFemslash/pseuds/ForeverFemslash
Summary: Supergirl sets Sara and Alex on a date. They have a good time but the morning leads to the happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There wasnt much dirty for this ship and I just had to fill that void after seeing the first part of Crisis on Earth X. This is set in Supergirls Earth and I want to say after the coming out but I dont know when to place it. If you want more of this R&R.

Sara had taken a night off her normal captain duties to see Supergirl’s sister. Kara did mention that is was an adoptive sister. However she had assured her they had plenty of things in common. Such has murder, advanced weaponry skills and an enjoyment of the female body. Kara might not have phrased it like that but she may as well have.  
The awkward pauses around the L word. When there is nor has there ever been anything wrong with the word lesbian or bisexual. She was far more keen to tell her about her fighting and drinking skills.  
Sara wore a slimming black dress, sleeveless and with a slit up the side. It was purely incase any sort of time distortion where to affect their meeting in this other reality. It wasn’t because The Captain wanted to show off her amazing legs and strong arms.  
They where to meet at the bar portion of what Sara thought to be one of the more high-end restaurants in the city. She saw a girl with short red hair sitting at the bar in a blue dress with a leather jacket pulled over her shoulders. If this wasn’t Supergirl’s sister she would try her luck any way.  
“Alex, is it” Sara said smoothly, sitting down next to her  
“Well Alexandra” Alex quickly blurted out before downing the last of her drink “Dr Alexandra Danvers”  
“Defender of man kind” Sara said gesturing for another round of drinks  
“Well thats bold of you” Alex replied flabbergasted  
Sara smiled at the red head and let out a slight laugh  
“Thats what your name means, dear” Sara said warmly “Im Sara Lance, Sara meaning woman of rank”  
She let out another smile to try and soothe the other woman as she could see her tense up and her cheeks go a soft pink.  
“Oh wow my mistake this has already gone terribly” Alex nervously laughed  
Sara didn’t think she would be this awkward but she found it adorable. She learn over and grabbed Alex’s arm. It was solid muscle. Sara’s mouth opened with the touch of the concealed arm. The bartender gave them their round of drinks. Sara made sure to show off her own muscles in the process of taking a drink.  
“So what do people on this Earth do for fun” Sara said taking back the last of her drink  
“Well besides stopping the weekly alien invasion I guess we do normal human things” Alex replied as the rum made her cheeks flush and courage grow.  
“Well my normal human things usually involve saving some historical figure” The blonde responded with a smile  
“And how does that normally go”  
The rest of the night was filled with more rum and sharing stories of heroism and the different ways they have hurt and or broken men.  
-  
The slightly less intoxicated Sara insisted that she walked Alex home. She knew Alex could protect herself but she didn’t want to night of trading stories and enjoying eachother to end. So it didn’t. They walked arms around one another back to Alex’s apartment. The almost collapsed though the door when Alex finally got the key in. Sara had to physically bite her tongue to not make an innuendo.  
Sara placed a hard kiss on Alex’s lips  
“I better go know” Sara said trying her best not to slur her words  
“No in now you sleep me” Alex said clearly in no state to look after her self  
Sara smiled and picked her up with the last bit of strength in her body. Alex was delighted with this show of strength. She placed her down on the kitchen bench.  
“We need water and sleep” Sara said in her captains voice or at least what she could muster of her captains voice. “Cups”  
Alex pointed to one of the cupboards across from her. Sara quickly filled two cups with water and handed one to Alex. They finshed off the cups and sloppy walked over to Alex’s bed. The red head was asleep the moment he face hit her pillow. Sara took the other womans and her own shoes before joining her in sleep.  
-  
The next morning they both woke up heads throbbing and slightly confused of how they even made it to a bed. They where both fully clothed to eachothers surprise. However it was okay as I am sure that would enjoy eachother in the future.  
Alex still half asleep planted a warm kiss on Sara. It was a sensation Sara hadn’t indulged in a very long time.  
Alex wiped her sleep filled eyes with a smile.  
“Last night was fun” Alex said  
“Not as fun as we could make this morning” Sara dared  
“I don’t have to go into work till the afternoon”  
“I do have a time machine”  
Sara said getting on top of Alex kissing her hard and deep.  
“Wouldn’t that create some kind of anachronism?” Alex said between kisses. Her hands slide down the other woman’s dress. She felt the muscles under her fingers. The strength of what must have been several years of training. Her hands grabbed firmly on the sculpted ass. Alex would have to pray to some god for the top self ass.  
There kisses got rougher. Teeth pulling on skin. Tongues fighting eachother. A battle Sara was used too and she knew she would win once more.  
Sara detached herself quickly to take off her dress. She revealed a set of black lace underwear that hugged to her perfectly. Alex admired the form of the other women. It was soft but had small areas of scaring. This made her feel much better about her own combat scars. However her fingers fumbled with her own dress. Sara traced a finger down the seems of Alex’s dress. She made sure to press her hip down keeping her in place.  
Two fingers slowly pulled down the zipper of the redheads dress. This slowly freed her breast revealing a soft plain cream bra. Sara smiled at the sight and proceeded to take the rest of her dress off.  
Alex leaned up to kiss her hard. She could feel herself getting warm and wet. Her blood was rushing all over her body. She had some of the sexiest woman on top of her. Feeling her. Touching and teasing her.  
Alex cupped the blondes breasts. Feeling them tenderly in her hands. Her hands unclasped the bra in one quick motion. Sara smiled in return and lowered her head down to suck on the other woman’s nipples. Alex felt a jolt of pleasure and let out a moan. Sara smiled into her and went back to teasing.  
Alex simultaneously grabbed the other woman’s head and lighted her leg to meet Sara’s crotch. Sara’s hips started grinding on the other woman’s leg. Sara’s hand slide down Alex’s side.  
“Do you want me too” Sara said her hips still moving steadily  
“Please” Alex let out  
Sara’s hand traced the outline of her underwear. She hooked a finger under the elastic and pulled it down. With the same finger she started teasing her clit. Alex was already very wet but she could feel the pleasure compounding.  
Sara’s fingers where experts. She worked her way through her slick folds. Slowly inserting to fingers deep into her. She thrust her fingers deep into her curling at the end of each other. Alex tried to hold herself back but she couldn’t. She was being unraveled and put back together all at once.  
Alex clawed at Sara’s back scrapping her short nails along. Sara just saw this as a Challenge for more. She accepted this challenge pushing into her harder. The locked lips pushing and moving as one. Lips locked tight Alex came.  
Alex took a moment before saying “Your turn”  
Sara was quickly flipped onto her back by Alex.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex’s enjoys Sara’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is definitely the last thing im writting for this fic. However I may write some more for this ship. Also fun fact I finished this on the train going to work in the morning. Sorry its abit short. Rate and Reveiw

Sara pulled on Alex’s hair. It was rough and commanding. Sara was used to being power. She was a Captain of a time ship and she had slipped in to various leadership roles in her travels. She also enjoyed pleasuring others. There was a satisfaction to the moans of pleasure escaping from someones mouth. However in this particular moment she was hot and bothered.   
This newly discovered shy lesbian was about to top her and hopefully it wasn’t her first time. But Sara wouldn’t mind giving Alex a few instructions.   
Alex roughly pushed Sara down and pinned her arms above her head. Sara let out a smile and tried to wriggle free. Alex just pushed her bare hip down against the other woman pinning her hard. Alex gave her a hard kiss and bit her lip.   
“Fuck me Alex” Sara demanded  
Alex smiled and started kissing down her neck. At the nape of her neck she began to suck a pull at the skin. Her tongue pressing down trying to find each nerve. Sara’s skin was hot and sweat. Alex could have stayed there all day leaving bruises on her skin. Listening to the way Sara’s breathing would hitch once she became rough. One her teeth would graze the skin.   
Alex slowly started to kiss down Sara’s body leaving small bite marks as she did. Alex wanted to feel every square inch of the assassins body. To feel every muscle twitch under her. All of her muscles where fine toned for killing.   
Alex though about how she wanted those toned thighs to crush her. So she worked her way done the rest of Sara’s body taking extra care to kiss each ab. Sara let out a slight laugh when she noticed.   
Alex proceeded to lick up each thigh taking special care as to not touch her slit just yet.  
“Alex” Sara tried to demand.   
“Yes?” Alex said looking up at her with a sickly sweet smile   
“Please” Sara’s composure failing  
Alex grinned before going back down. Her tongue teasing the other woman’s clit. She was already so wet it just added to fun. Alex’s tongue swiped up through her folds causing Sara to let out a moan. Alex though about how good Sara tasted.   
Sara intwined her fingers into Alex’s short red mane. She gave it an encouraging tug. She could feel the pleasure building inside of her. Sara began to move her hips with each of Alex’s movements. She let out loud and coarser moans. She came onto Alex’s. Alex gave Sara’s thigh one more time before joining her in a tired cuddle.   
They where both slightly hungover still and could use a nap before leaving each other. There linked each of there bodies in a mass of limbs. It was nice in the soft morning glow of the city. They could stay they for years just listening to the other breathe.   
The two women didn’t go back to sleep. They just sat there tracing small patterns in one another. Neither dared to speak as if they did it would be over. Sara would have to go back to her universe and Alex to work.   
And just like that Alex’s phone rang the spell was broken. They now had to part ways but hopefully not for long.   
“Yes Sir” Alex said in her work voice before hanging up the phone.   
She quickly got into her combat uniform. “I have to go there is some Metahuman causing damage down town”  
“I guess I will see you around” Sara said putting on her underwear from last night   
“Please call me” Alex said with a kiss and a piece of paper “take one of shirts, you dont want to do the wall of shame in the middle of the day”   
Sara smiled “This is nothing to be ashamed about, but I will steal some clothes”  
They both finished getting ready to leave one each other. Sara found an old band t-shirt in the back of one of her draws. Sara was unsure how someone could own so many button up and flannel shirts. Honestly though she wasn’t some one to pass judgements. She also toon a small pair of workout shorts she didn’t think had ever been worn.   
They went there separate ways with a soft kiss and an unspoken promise to see each other again.   
——   
They did see one another again. Sara made detours when the time stream was stable enough for her to leave it. Even if it was just for an hour but she was always uncertain of how her idiot crew would handle being unsupervised. Sara thought about her on the lonely nights one the Waveryder. Well her and a few other men and women that came into her life on the breeze but she could see Alex again.   
Alex though about joining the Legends. Taking up a hero persona and fight crime though the millennial. But it wouldnt work she would get to worried about things on this Earth. To worried about her sister. Alex was worried Sara would get bored of her once the thrill was gone. So she stayed. But she did show Sara her favourite spots on this Earth and Sara showed her love and small parts of the time line.   
They where happy and filled each others needs.


End file.
